


Поклонники

by aleks_neko



Series: Kuroko no Puzzle [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: бета: Terra Celtika





	Поклонники

**Author's Note:**

> бета: Terra Celtika

— Как тебя... Нет, вас всех угораздило здесь оказаться? — искренне возмущался Хайзаки, уворачиваясь от занесенного кулака. Драться в его планы на вечер не входило, впрочем, как и встреча с бывшими сокомандниками. — В Америке скучно стало?

— А ты, я смотрю, связи наладил? — огрызнулись сзади. — Да так, что половина Икебукуро по твою душу пришла?

— Не половина!

— Никакой разницы!

— Только заботливого семпая снова не разыгрывай. — костяшки уже начинали болеть от множества ударов, подаренным чьим-то челюстям, ребрам и прочим частям тела. Очень ретивые ребята, которым он чуток насолил парой недель раньше, в этом районе обычно не тусили. Но кто же знал, что именно сегодня их пути пересекутся здесь.

— Не думал, что ты умеешь так хорошо драться, — вклинился Кисе, неплохим приемом сбивший с ног еще одного. Моделька чертова, второй год уже на всех билбордах Токио. И где только полиция шляется? — Нет, Шого-кун, правда, где ты себе таких настойчивых поклонников откопал?

— Заки-чин, слева. — Мурасакибара зевнул, закидывая что-то в рот. На его лице читалось полнейшее нежелание влезать в потасовку. — Кисе-чин, справа, осторожнее. 

— А то ты не в курсе, — Хайзаки едва выдохнул, увернувшись, все-таки этих придурков слишком много. — А вы чего уставились?

— Сломаешь ногу, лечить не буду. — пробубнил Мидорима, поправив очки на переносице. Как был занудой, так и остался. Один плюс — доктор. Хотя этот плюс очень сомнительный, решил Хайзаки.

— Ну-у, — протянул Кисе, — не могу же появиться завтра на съемке с синяком на лице?

— Кто тебя вообще просил ввязываться?!

— Кисе, черт возьми, не подставляйся, — на выдохе рявкнул Аомине, укладывая мощным пинком крупного бугая, нацелившегося на Кисе.

— Аоминеччи! — Хайзаки мог бы поспорить, что вокруг Кисе едва ли не цветочки закружились, как в седзе-манге, и пропустил удар по челюсти. Обжигающая боль хлестнула и растеклась по лицу, рот в миг наполнился кровью.

— Какого… — когда к его ногам шлепнулось бессознательное тело, оказавшееся последним. Хайзаки сплюнул и потер щеку, и выругался — утром будет огромный синяк.

— Последний, — констатировал Ниджимура и потянулся, повел плечами. — Черт, сенсей ругаться будет.

— Я вызвал полицию, — подал голос Акаши. Долго же он собирался. — Через пару минут будут.

— Только благодарности не ждите, — скривился Хайзаки, опираясь о стену. Сердце стучало как бешеное, сил почти не осталось. Надо было сваливать, пока кто-нибудь не очнулся, и потасовка не пошла на второй круг.

Все-таки были вещи, которые он терпеть не мог. Например, Акаши.

— Ничему тебя жизнь не учит, да? — поинтересовался тот.

— Мы его тут спасли, а он даже спасибо не говорит! — наигранно жаловался Кисе, расписывая его недостатки в красках. Сколько лет прошло, а желание треснуть его, чтоб замолчал, нисколько не уменьшилось. — Нет, Аоминеччи, ты только послушай!..

— И правда, — подал голос Мидорима. — пора уходить. Ниджимура-семпай, машина уже подъехала. 

— Свалите нахрен, уже, а? 

— Что, даже меня прогонишь? 

На этот вопрос Хайзаки бы предпочел не отвечать.

— Катись к черту, придурок.

Ниджимура склонился к нему, положил ладонь на плечо. Хайзаки сглотнул — в школе это ничего хорошего не предвещало. Обычно после этого он оказывался там, где было нужно Ниджимуре: на тренировке, игре, на уборке класса или территории.

— Ну что тебе еще на… — мягкий и осторожный поцелуй оказался куда неожиданнее кулака под ноющие ребра. 

— Тебе надо почаще затыкать рот, — сказал Ниджимура, выпрямившись, и, потрепав остолбеневшего Хайзаки по макушке, в полнейшей тишине потащил за собой.


End file.
